Conventional methods of grading of candidates include creating a gradation test by one or more evaluators/graders, printing hard copies of the gradation test, distributing the hard copies amongst the candidates for receiving their response to the gradation test and conducting manual evaluation of the responses by one or more evaluators/graders. However, the said conventional methods have serious drawbacks in terms of security issues and huge cost involvement in maintaining the confidentiality of the gradation tests. Particularly, it is required to maintain gradation test in extreme confidentiality at the time same is being created by the evaluators/graders and until the same is provided to the candidates for receiving their responses. For instances, the gradation tests and responses thereto (in the form of answer sheets) are generally in paper form and there are chances of leakages of gradation test from printing presses, during transportation, and even while the same are stored at examination centers before the actual examination. Also, the answer sheets need to be secured for avoiding access by any unauthorized persons who may tamper with the same. Maintaining security of such paper form of gradation test and/or answer sheets, such as by assigning more persons and/or storage spaces, controlling movement of the paper form etc., entails huge cost involvement.
Further, in said conventional methods administering logistics of gradation test (paper form) and answer sheets is very cumbersome. The answer sheets are required to be tagged such that the actual identification number of the candidates is not accessible to the graders/evaluators, however at the same time the answers should be relatable to the respective candidate. Maintaining the information about such tagging is cumbersome and entails further security to maintain confidentiality. Besides, in the event of any need of re-evaluation of the answer sheets, it is both time consuming and cumbersome to search for the answer sheet, particularly when a substantial time has passed since the first evaluation of the answer sheet.
Moreover, in the conventional method, collation of marks after evaluating the answer sheets takes time and is prone to human errors since marks are totaled manually. Also, the distribution and collection of answer sheets to students after gradation is a time consuming and cumbersome process, more so when the number of students/candidates taking the exams is large. Though, some of the Examination accreditation agencies have initiated the scanning/digitization of the answer sheets which are being made available to the students through electronic means; generally through the portals of such Examination accreditation agencies.
To solve few of the problems associated with conducting manual tests, US 20070048723 recites a system for securely administering computerized tests over a network that reduce or eliminate the need for constant human observation of examinees and dedicated testing centers. The system includes a central server coupled to a proctor server that presents with a test paper electronically. Also, CN 102800219 recites a LAN-based online examination system, which includes a user login module, including the user name input unit; a password input unit and the verification code input unit; an Information input module connected to the server database; information query module to query the current information in the database server; a history module to query the server database for historical information; and an administrator module used for management.
However, the said systems suffer from the drawback that there is no provision to maintain confidentiality at the time of creation of the test paper for subjective examinations including complex drawings or formulation of equations; or when such test paper is distributed amongst the candidates for gradation. Also, the said systems do not ensure any security of the answer sheets having responses of the candidates. Besides, the said systems still do not solve the problems associated with administering logistics of gradation tests. Also, the said systems do not enable receiving candidates' responses in their handwriting and requires the test to be specifically configured in particular electronic format. For instance, for subjects like mathematics or physics, the candidate may be required to write complex equations or draw diagrams, which may not be possible in purely electronic format tests; or for life science subjects where complex human anatomical drawings are required to be drawn and explained. Moreover, candidates, who are not too tech-savvy or are not able to use the keyboards or touch screens as input modes for data, may find it very difficult to take the test and may need specific computer training or typing training prior to the test.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for evaluation of candidates in a manner that obviates the various disadvantages of the conventional evaluation methods and systems, as discussed. Particularly, there exists a need to enable evaluation of candidates in an easy, time-effective and cost-efficient manner and at the same time ensuring sufficient security of the gradation tests as well as the responses of the candidates.
There further exists need for evaluation of candidates in a manner that enables them to take the test in their own handwriting.
Also, there exists a need to enable evaluation of candidates in a manner that avoids overheads in management of logistics of the gradation tests and the responses thereto.